dall'inizio
by adangerousbond
Summary: F/A from the beginning.
1. one

A/N: Upon re-watching the seasons I decided to write a story about what we don't see between Angel and Flack. I'm sure they would have actually crossed paths before 4.07 and though I would have them meet when he was in hospital after being blown up. I love them together but this is my first time writing either, so it may take a bit to find the right way for me to write them.

I am choosing to ignore the fact that they killed her off, I haven't even really watched it much since but did love the way it got brought up in the latest season finale.

Just a little side note: I wasn't too sure what hospital to put (did a quick google search), so if it would be somewhere else please correct me. I have no clue about New York places, as I'm from Australia, which is also why something's in my writing may be a bit different but I try my hardest to leave them out!

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

* * *

"Detective Angel." The captains voice broke her train of thought and concerned Angel, she had been waiting for those last couple of minutes to pass and for the clock to strike four, the end of her double shift.

"Yes sir," As Angel made her way over to the captain's office, she felt the end of her shift fading and overtime dawning.

"I need you to head over to New York-Presbyterian hospital."

"Why?"

"To collect Detective Flack and make sure he gets home safe and sound. He has been released today and they will only allow him to go with someone, something about insurance policies."

"Sir," She met his eyes with defiance, shocked at her assignment.

"What Detective." He smirked internally at her. Her ability to question anyone about anything with such composure and boldness, even orders from her boss, had been one of the reasons that he had poached her from the 14th precent and quickly promoted her to detective the first chance he got.

"I'm just not sure why me captain, I've never even met him before." She had heard of him of course, who hadn't heard about that bomb, but.

"Look Angel, I need someone that I can trust, one that he can too and he didn't want any of the CSI detectives."

"But sir-"

"-No but's Detective, I think it might be good, for both of you." The captain caught Angel's raised eyebrow and took it as a sign to elaborate. "It would be good for you to see just whose shoe's you've been filling and Flack needs someone to be there for him, someone to pick him up from the hospital."

"I still think one of his friends would be better off doing so."

"He doesn't want them; he's pulling away from them all. You'll be fine, I'm sure you two will find something to discus, you are currently doing his job after all." The detective within, heard the undertone and it was clear to Angel that their captain was worried about Flack.

"Fine, but I'm on call tonight." Angel made her final case, one that seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"That can be easily fixed." The captain's push for her to do this wore her down, he was her boss after all and he was starting to make her worried about the detective she had never met.

* * *

Detective Jessica Angel hated hospitals; she had been the kind of kid growing up that never went to the doctor, who never went to the hospital for her own benefit. Her father had treated her like one of the boy's, with pain being a weakness, one that was best kept hidden. Though the deepest reason that she hated hospitals was because growing up she had gone to them countless times, with nearly every single time that she went she had been unsure of her father's fate. Her mother had tried to hide her and her brothers from the extent of most injuries but her efforts had quickly became futile, it had been too difficult to hide her children from the newspapers and news stations.

Sure, she often went to them for work; it was a different story when she had to go when it was to visit someone close. Even though they had never met, they were both cops and the knowledge that they weren't invincible, that if they could get to one, they can get to any of them, struck her every time she went in to visit one of her own.

Walking towards reception, Angel caught the eye of the young girl behind the counter. She flashed the young girl a large smile, putting her at ease and befriending her in one. Angel was hoping to do this without too much formalities and this seemed to be the best way to accomplish this.

"Hi, can I help you?" The girl asked brightly.

"Hi, I'm looking for Donald Flack." Angel said with another large smile, listening as the girl typed into her computer.

"He's on the third floor, you'll hit another reception desk as soon as you leave the elevator and they will be able to direct you to a room."

She thanked the girl before walking toward the elevator. Pressing the up button, Angel noticed a Doctor approach the elevator. She saw him give her a quick look over and internally sighed as he seemed to move closer. It's not like she wasn't used to male attention, the opposite in fact and in her line of work the majority of it was from sleazy suspects or married detectives who should know better. Normally Angel would enjoy attention from a hot doctor, but this doctor was not hot and had his wedding ring in clear view.

"You have a beautiful face." He said, just as the elevator arrived.

"Thanks." She stepping on, knowing that he would follow but hoping he wouldn't.

"I would love the name of your plastic surgeon." Sure enough he followed her on. Reaching across to press three, the relief washed over her as he pressed five.

-one-

"I would but my fear of needles stops me from getting any sort of surgery." She responded without missing a beat and without any reaction, simply watching the floor number rise.

-two-

"I must say it is not needed either," he returned, changing his tactics, "Would you like to have coffee sometime?"

-three-

Saved by the bell had once again seemed appropriate and Angel was glad that Flack was only on the third floor. She rolled her eyes as she exited and made her way to the third floor reception desk.

Angel noticed the older woman behind the desk and immediately knew that she wouldn't be able charm her way to his room. It wasn't that she didn't like people to know her profession, it was that she didn't like to use the badge as a way to get the way she wants, to get an easy way through life.

"Can I help you Miss?" The older woman, clearly a nurse who had been with the hospital for a long time.

"Hi, I'm looking for Donald Flack." Angel answered politely.

"Mr Flack isn't taking visitors at the moment." The nurse replied, already having lost interest in the conversation.

"He is now," She showed her badge to the unimpressed nurse.

"Room 308. Down the hall to the right."

"Thank-you."

* * *

Arriving at room 308, Angel paused for a moment before going in.

"Detective Flack." She alerted him to her presence from her spot in the doorway, a spot that she could take it all in, him all in.

"I thought I told them no visitors." He calmly said without even looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"I'm here to break you out." She said, getting his attention for the first time. Now it was his turn to take her all in and it wasn't long before he was returning her grin.

"If they send someone like you, maybe I should get blown up more often."

"Anything to get paid leave, huh." Holding his gaze she moved closer, until she was next to his bed.

"No, anything to get in a room alone with you." He said with a smirk.

"I guess todays your lucky day then Detective." Angel found herself unconsciously smiling broadly back.

"I guess it is." Flack paused slightly. "So you're here to get me out of here?"

"Sure am." She noticed his slight change in demeanour, he seemed sadder.

"So do I get to know your name?"

"Where would the fun be in that?"

"Can I at least see your badge? I might have been off work for a bit but I still know better than to go anywhere with a stranger." His attitude lifted a bit.

"Here," Angel showed him her badge, without letting him see her name.

"Come on, I'll tell them that your kidnapping me. The nurses around here have gotten quite attached to me and would be very happy to kick an attractive woman out of my room." He waved flirtingly toward a young nurse walking past his room to make his point.

Angel glanced out the window and moved to sit on the hospital bed next to flack, which made the nurse hurry off embarrassedly.

"Detective Jessica Angel, if you must know." She held out her hand and raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

He accepted her hand, shaking it gently.

"Well I must have been a good boy." He read her questioning face quickly. "For heaven to send an angel."

"Really?" She laughed, well aware he had never let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't really pass it up." Pleased she hadn't released his hand, with it being the most human contact he had had in a while that wasn't from a doctor or nurse.

"Oh I've heard it all before."

"I bet you have."

"So how do we go about getting you out of here?" She changed the subject as if it was the same subject, Flack was quickly beginning to understand that she was good at her job.

"Well the Doc does his round's at five, so he'll be around soon." They both looked at the clock which showed it was four fifty-five, nearly an hour had passed since Angel had been about to come off a double.

"I guess we wait then." She squeezed his hand gently.

"So why'd the capt send you?"

"He's worried about you." She answered honestly.

"He shouldn't be." He looked away. Angel was quickly getting why the captain was adamant about sending her. She saw through his front almost immediately, he was trying to act normal but she was smarter or he was letting her in ever so slightly.

"Perhaps, but would you rather he have sent Picco?" His smile made her smile, it was quickly becoming her goal to make him smile.

"But why you?" His strikingly deep blue eyes met her brown ones.

"I'm your fill in."

"Now I'm the one worried."

"Don't be, they like you better." She broke eye contact with him.

"Who?"

"The CSI's."

"I'm sure they like you, who couldn't." He forced her to look at him again.

"I think they didn't like me replacing you, even if it is just short-term." It was him to stroke her hand comfortingly this time.

Moments later the doctor appeared in the doorway, he cleared his throat to alert the rooms occupants of his presence, making Angel jump ever so slightly.

"Guess you've heard the good news then." The Doctor queried Flack.

"That you're finally going to let me leave? Cause personally I was beginning to think you were never going to let me." Fake happiness laced his voice, the fakeness only audible to Angel.

"Well I believe my nurses are going to miss you too much." The doctor joked back.

"I gotta be honest; I'm not sure how much I'm going to miss this place."

"I only have to do a bit of," The doctor paused as he noticed the detectives intertwined hands, "paperwork and you're free to go."

"Great." Flack stated, looking at Angel who had surprised him by seeming unfazed that the doctor noticed.

"You should get changed, as I doubt it'll be long."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed! Would love to know if you'd like this story continued.

I just really do miss them!


	2. two

I'm still not entirely sure whether to continue, but no TV/internet as of yet at my new place (got to love living in the country) has made me write. I am though warning you now, if I do continue, I won't be able to update too regularly, but I will try for at least a chapter fortnightly.

This chapter may have been delayed a bit, but hopefully it's worth the wait!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

Detective flack watched his fellow companion, as his doctor rambled on about the medication he was prescribing him and the directions of use. Even though the other detective had her attention focused on him, almost absent-mindedly, he just knew that she would be retaining every detail of the doctor's directions.

Having had time to think about his soon to be freedom, Flack contemplated his next move as he sat on the side of the hospital bed. In knowing that the detective standing close to his side was giving the doctor enough attention, allowed him to deter his elsewhere. Elsewhere to the sky outside, the sound of traffic, to central park and his apartment, anywhere that wasn't this room. This room that he had been locked up in, much like his own personal jail, for so long.

"Now, he really shouldn't be left alone for his first night." The Doctor paused awkwardly, clearly still unsure of the relationship between the woman across from him and the man sitting at his side. The question also perked Flacks attention.

"That's fine, I'm sure I can look after him." Detective Angel steadily answered. The doctor sighed, her answer giving nothing away.

"Okay, well I suppose all that is left is that you sign your release papers and I'll get and nurse to get you a wheelchair and you're free to go." He said after a beat.

"I don't need a wheelchair, I can easily walk out of here." Flack said defensively, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Sorry, but it's hospital policy."

"I really want to walk out of here." To show the world it can't get rid of me that easily hanging off the sentence.

"How about we tell everyone you walked out, that way we save your dignity and the hospital all in one." Angell said lightly to him, understanding his distress.

"Promise?" She smiled broadly, knowing she had won.

"Promise." He returned her bright smile.

"Well then, if you two just go over to the reception desk, I'll organise the wheelchair." The doctor thankful to have gotten out of this argument easier than normal.

They made their way over to the reception desk, where the older nurse who Angell had dealt with earlier, greeted them much warmer than before.

"I'm sure the doctor will be over in just a moment to sign your form." She said once Flack had signed his share.

"Thanks Mary." Angel held back a laugh; it didn't surprise her that he would be on first name bases with the staff.

"Not a problem sweetie, I wish all patients were like you."

"Because he's been so well behaved or because all the nurses around here love him?" His Doctor joked as he returned with a wheelchair and another, much younger nurse. Mary shrugged her shoulders and passed him the paperwork.

"I couldn't let you leave without a goodbye." The young nurse told Flack, smiling at him before glaring at the woman standing close next to him.

"Of course not, Sarah. I have to admit I'm glad to be leaving but you and the rest of the staff will be the only thing I'll miss." He responded, politely making conversation.

Neither Flack nor Angell made any move to introduce her to the rest and no one asked. There wasn't the need. She stood by his side silently, ignoring the looks from every nurse that went by and especially the one next to his doctor.

"I'm sure they will miss you more," the doctor started, he really had become to like Flack. "But anyway, here are your prescriptions. Now you can fill those in at the hospitals pharmacy, the people at the front desk will be able to point you in direction of that and your wheelchair is right here."

"The quicker you get in the wheelchair the quicker we get you out of here." Angell said, after seeing the hesitation and dismay on Flack's face.

"Whatever you say honey." He raised a challenging eyebrow to her smirk.

"And you only have to stay in it until the front of the hospital." Choosing to ignore him and the nurses' irritated look her way.

"Is that true doctor?" Flack asked as he lowered himself into the wheelchair.

"True, and due to your good behaviour, I'll even let you get out at the front reception." His doctor told him, as Angell's phone started ringing.

"See, your time in this thing is already shortened." Angell told him, disregarding the disappointed looks at her indifference for hospital rules as she excused herself to answer it.

"That's quite a girl your got there." The doctor stated, fishing once more.

"She is quite something isn't she." Flack said watching as Angell paced mid-sentence in a clearly important conversation.

"I've never seen her visiting before." Sarah stated smugly.

"I'm not a big fan of hospitals," Angell responded, re-entering the conversation with ease, "But I thought I should get over it to jail-break Don out of here."

"How lovely." The nurse said fakely.

"Don, honey, we better get going if we're to beat the traffic." She said with a polite smile, daring his next move with her eyes.

* * *

Flack finalised his good-byes with the hospital staff and allowed himself to be pushed into the elevator by Angel. He watched as she leant over and pressed the ground floor button, her thick brown curls falling over her shoulder and brushing him slightly as she did so.

"So who was on the phone?" He asked to divert his attention from the confined space they were in together.

"Just the captain." She calmly answered.

"What he want?" He turned to look at her.

"Just to see how I was doing with you." She chuckled and wheeled him off at their stop.

"And how did you answer?"

"That is was going fine." She stated bluntly as she pushed him off the elevator and towards the reception desk, glad that the young girl from before was still there.

"I guess you found him then?" The girl asked with a bright smile.

"Sure did. Is it okay if we just leave the wheelchair here?" Angell questioned as she helped Flack up.

"And point us in the direction of the pharmacy." Flack added in, smiling at the detective who had linked her arm through his, half to support him but also half instinctively.

"That's fine. It's just over there." She told them pointing in its direction.

Angell thanked her before directing Flack to the pharmacy, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He had concerned her to begin with, but he seemed to be leaning on her, he had quickly stopped trying to hide from her. They were still strangers but maybe that's why it worked, they had no past, no history, no previous feelings to cloud their judgement of each other, of the events leading up to this, of the scars they both had.

Flack filled his prescriptions as Angell mindlessly walked around the small shop. He watched as she briefly chatted with another customer. He had quickly come to notice how effortlessly she conversed with strangers and how she moved around happily. He knew she must have seen some terrible things, some a part of the job, others not so much, he knew that she would have scars, some physical, some emotional, these things were almost a requirement for their job but she didn't portray it. He had watched her every chance he had and never once had he seen the horrors of their job break through her happy demeanour.

* * *

I did try to hurry along the storyline but I think I still need to do a chapter or two more where it continues but then it'll be like a chapter a week/episode kind of thing.

Don't forget you can also follow me on twitter adangerousbond


End file.
